The present invention relates generally to devices for feeding animals, and more specifically, to programmable feeding devices that periodically dispense aggregate feed material.
The programmable feeding devices are known in the art, and a variety of devices have been developed which are powered by electrical or mechanical means. However, these presently known devices have a number of disadvantages and limitations, which decrease their utility.
The limitation of the prior art is that in many situations, particularly with respect to the feeding of wild animals, the location most desirable for providing the feed is so remote that someone cannot practically reach it too often to bring the animal feed thereat.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved feeder device for animals.
An advantage of the present invention is that the feeder device for animals can be easily carried by a person.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the feeder device for animals can distribute efficiently the feed for animals in the programmable time without assistance.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the feeder device for animals can be easily carried and temporarily located in different remote places most desirable for distributing the feed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a standalone feeder device for feeding animals with food product, said feeder device comprises:
a housing for being filled with said food product, said housing defining internal walls, said internal walls dividing said housing into a plurality of compartments adjacent to each other, each of said compartment having a bottom wall, said bottom wall defining generally opposed first and second wall ends, said first wall end being pivotally secured to said housing, said bottom wall pivoting between a closed position wherein said bottom wall retains said food product within said corresponding compartment and an open position wherein said food product is released from said corresponding compartment;
an operating system mounted on said housing and controlling opening of said bottom walls, said operating system including:
a locking mechanism located adjacent said second wall end of each of said bottom walls to secure said bottom wall in said closed position with said food product retained inside said corresponding compartment;
an opening mechanism successively activating said locking mechanisms so as to allow said bottom wall to pivot into said opened position and release said food product from said corresponding compartment;
a self-contained power source electrically coupled to said opening mechanism to power the latter; and
a timer device electrically coupled said power source, said timer device including an electronic controller and a limit switch member electrically coupled thereto, said electronic controller being electrically coupled to said opening mechanism for operation thereof at the beginning of a pre-determined time interval, said limit switch member being activated by said opening mechanism and stopping operation of said opening mechanism during said pre-determined time interval.
Preferably, the timer device further includes a key pad electrically coupled to said electronic controller for programming the latter about the length of said pre-determined time interval between successive activation of said opening mechanism to activate said locking mechanisms so that said bottom walls are allowed to pivot in said open position and release said food product from said corresponding compartment.
Preferably, the feeder device further comprises a support structure releasably supporting said housing thereon, said support structure allowing for said housing to be installed at a pre-determined height to avoid animal-caused damages on said housing.
Preferably, the support structure includes a strap member mounted thereon so that said feeder device is back carryable by a person.
Preferably, the housing is slidably mounted on said support structure so that said pre-determined height is adjustable.
Preferably, the opening mechanism activates one of said locking mechanisms at a time before activating said limit switch member, the latter stopping operation of said opening mechanism before activation of a successive of said locking mechanisms.
Preferably, each of said compartments has a volume substantially equal the others.
Preferably, the housing includes a top wall, said top wall being pivotally mounted on said housing between a top wall closed position to close off said compartments and a top wall open position to allow insertion of said food product into said compartments.
Preferably, the power source is a 12 VDC battery.
Alternatively, the power source is a first power source, said operating system including a second power source electrically connected to said opening mechanism; the first and second power sources being 1.5 VDC and 12 VDC batteries, respectively.
Preferably, each of said locking mechanisms includes a pin component mounting on said second wall end and a hook component pivotally mounting on said housing adjacent said second wall end when said bottom wall is in said closed position, said hook component pivoting between a hooking configuration and a unhooking configuration, said hook component releasably engaging said pin component with said bottom wall in said closed position when in said hooking configuration and releasing said pin component with said bottom wall in said opened position when in said unhooking configuration.
Preferably, the opening mechanism includes a chain system and an electric motor driving said chain system, said chain system having a chain component with a plurality of rod components mounted thereon, said rod components being spaced apart from each other along said chain component so that said rod components alternately activate said hook components by pivoting the latter from said hooking configuration to said unhooking configuration and said limit switch member, whereby said limit switch member is activated just after one of said hook components has been activated so as to stop said electric motor of said opening mechanism before the opening of next adjacent of said bottom walls.
Preferably, each of said hook components defines generally opposed first and second hook ends and an intermediate section therebetween, said intermediate section being pivotally attached to said housing, said first hook end including a pin aperture releasably receiving said pin component therein when in said hooking configuration, said rod components abuttingly engaging said second hook end to pivot said hook component from said hooking configuration to said unhooking configuration.
Preferably, each of said locking mechanisms further includes a retainer component to limit pivoting movement of said hook component in said unhooking configuration so as to prevent said first hook end from getting too close to said chain system, thereby avoiding obstruction of the latter.
Alternatively, each of said locking mechanisms includes a hook component mounting on said second wall end and a pin component pivotally mounting on said housing adjacent said second wall end when said bottom wall is in said closed position, said hook component pivoting between a hooking configuration and a unhooking configuration, said hook component releasably engaging said pin component with said bottom wall in said closed position when in said hooking configuration and releasing said pin component with said bottom wall in said opened position when in said unhooking configuration.
Preferably, the opening mechanism includes a shaft system and an electric motor driving said shaft system, said shaft system having a shaft component with a plurality of rod components radially extending therefrom, said rod components being circumferentially spaced apart from each other about said shaft component so that said rod components alternately activate said hook components by pivoting the latter from said hooking configuration to said unhooking configuration and said limit switch member, whereby said limit switch member is activated just after one of said hook components has been activated so as to stop said electric motor of said opening mechanism before the opening of next adjacent of said bottom walls.
Preferably, each of said hook components defines generally opposed first and second hook ends and an intermediate section therebetween, said intermediate section being pivotally attached to said second wall end, said first hook end including a pin aperture releasably receiving said pin component therein when in said hooking configuration, said rod components abuttingly engaging said second hook end to pivot said hook component from said hooking configuration to said unhooking configuration.
Preferably, each of said hook components include a biasing spring, said biasing spring biasing said hook component into said hooking configuration so that said bottom wall is releasably secured in said closed position until one of said rod components abuts said second hook end to pivot said hook component into said unhooking configuration against said biasing spring, thereby releasing said bottom wall into said open position.
Preferably, the rod components are divided into a first set and a second set, said rod components of said first set being used to successively activate said hook components, said rod components of said second set being used to successively activate said limit switch member, said rod components of said first set and said rod components of said second set alternately activating one of said hook components and said limit switch member, respectively.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.